


“After everything you did, you’re asking ME to apologize for snapping at you ONCE?”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is just trying his best, Cuddles, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Is you squint, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kitties, really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Bucky was really just trying to help, he didn't expect Tony to get mad at him.





	“After everything you did, you’re asking ME to apologize for snapping at you ONCE?”

**Author's Note:**

> These are all super short, but I wanted to give you guys something today. ^-^

“Oh come on, котенок.” Bucky stepped closer to Tony, but he was ignored. 

Tony glared harshly in his direction, his jaw was clenched. 

“You’re overreacting,” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at him. “So what? You want me to apologize for snapping at you? After everything you did?!”    
“I brought home a kitten! I didn’t burn down the pentagon!” Bucky snapped, crossing his arms and tapping his flesh fingers against the metal. 

“I-I don’t like animals! I’ve told you that.” Tony snapped back, turning his back to him to try and hide the wetness in his eyes. 

“Oh please, you love animals. Anytime we go anywhere you stop to pet any animal you see and you rescued all those animals that were in that burning building a few months back.”

“They were in a burning building!’ Tony turned back to him, waving his arms around as he talked. “What would you have expected me to do?! Let them all die? That’s just cruel.”    
Bucky let his face fall blank, blinking slowly at the shorter man. 

“I don’t like animals…” Tony muttered after a minute, crossing his arms. 

“Котенок, it’s gonna be okay. Nothing’s gonna happen to her.” 

Tony looked up at him and then over to the small, pure black kitten that was curled up on their pillows, her small head peeked up at him and she meowed. He bit into his lip and looked away. 

“Come on, I promise, nothing’s goin’ happen. No one’s goin’ take her.” Bucky grabbed his hand slowly, pulling him over to where the kitten was watching them from. They curled up on the bed with her between them, her small body curled and purred underneath their intertwined fingers. She marked their fingers before she went back to sleep. 

“See, everything’s okay.” Bucky reached up with his other hand and gently brushed Tony’s hair back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought, it means the world to me!


End file.
